


Alignment

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon eater!verse, Love Confessions, M/M, lots of ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: In which Yukio makes a habit of doing things he shouldn't be doing and Renzou makes the terrible decision to care.





	

Renzou wished he’d brought a sweater as he loped through the streets of a rather run-down and unpleasant looking part of town- the air sucked at the heat in his chest mercilessly. He wasn’t on Order business or Illuminati business, which made Renzou a little more anxious than usual. It meant that if he was discovered by either organization, he’d have a lot of explaining to do.

He was looking for Yukio, see. And admitting that would be admitting a terrible, gaping weakness. Weaknesses in spies were sort of like holes in boats.

At this point, it was getting dark and Renzou was losing hope. He didn’t know what other kinds of places Yukio could go to be alone and do stupid reckless stuff, at least places that were near enough that he could make it to his classes on time.  Even this far away from the school it would be pushing it. Renzou shuddered some more, the air temperature dropping. There was an odd taste in the air, something metallic and herbal that made the tips of Renzou’s fingers tingle and buzz. Renzou noticed  low foggy mist curling around the ground around the same time he noticed his legs propelling him into a smaller apartment with iced over windows that stared gloomily at Renzou as he stood in front of the door. He hesitated for a moment, licking his lips before pushing the door open.

Yukio was inside.

The first room inside of the apartment was a wide one, like some kind of living room. The furnishings were mostly smashed across the room aside from a large love seat in the middle of the room where Yukio sat, his head cradled in his hands. Ice covered the floor, solidifying smears of scarlet that stood out starkly against the aged wallpaper.

“O-okumura?” Renzou asked softly, almost not believing it. His breath came out in soft white puffs. He had to be careful not to slip and fall, but Renzou made his way quickly over to Yukio and crouched on the ground, looking at him worriedly. His skin had a bluish tinge to it. “Okumura, we gotta get you out of here-”

“No.” Yukio replied, his voice sounding hollow. That’s when Renzou noticed the curved black horns erupting from Yukio’s hair, and how his hands were a bit more clawed now than they were supposed to be. Renzou frowned and shook his head.

“We’re all worried about you-”

“Shima. Leave,” Yukio’s voice sounded sharper now. Instinctively Renzou’s stomach clenched as fear doused his skin, colder than ice or the air around him. Yukio lifted his head to glare at Renzou, his blue eyes glowing now with a purer kind of blue light, less green now and more cyan. Renzou scrabbled back and fell on his ass, staring at Yukio with a kind of reverent terror.

Rin was scary when he did the demon thing, but Renzou knew that his heart was too big to kill anyone.

Yukio? Less so.

“If you do not leave now, I cannot guarantee what will happen to you,” Yukio warned, his voice sounding slightly less hollow now and more… uneven. Renzou pressed his lips together, considering his options. 

“Well, yanno…” Renzou sat up a little, rubbing the back of his head in an attempt to warm up his hands and maybe buy himself some extra time to convince himself to run. It wasn’t really working. “I was hoping you’d pick up by now that I can’t really leave you alone,” 

Yukio’s eyes widened, looking like someone had just punched him. The look of shock melted into something like confusion, and then disbelief. He shook his head.

“If you keep doing this, I’m going to kill you,” he threatened. Renzou slowly stood, tipping his head a little.

“You don’t believe me?” he asked.

“No,” Yukio snapped, ice growing at his feet in spiked protrusions. The dense mist Renzou had noticed earlier was now in the room, climbing up the walls greedily. Renzou stepped closer to Yukio and felt the mist stir.

“What can I do to prove myself to you?” Renzou asked quietly, moving into Yukio’s personal space. He hoped this worked- he almost prayed that it worked, but it felt a little irreverant to pray that his seduction of his now demonic crush would work. 

Yukio hesitated, his glance skittering around the room as he thought way too much. Renzou pursed his lips and leaned in, kissing Yukio softly. Yukio tensed and Renzou felt ice form around his legs. At that, Renzou pulled away fairly quickly, watching Yukio anxiously. Even though he cared greatly for Yukio, he was still in great danger of dying here. 

Somehow, Yukio’s face was slightly pink. He looked more shocked than anything else, which was horribly cute. Before Renzou could comment on it, Yukio’s eyes glowed blue again  and all at once Renzou was kissing him again. He felt some kind of pounding behind his eyes  urging him not to stop, not ever to stop, not to even think about leaving. Renzou was alright with that, he was alright with the way Yukio tasted on his tongue and how his hands felt firm and hot on his back. For a moment Renzou was confused at how Yukio could be hot and cold at the same time, but that thought was fleeting as sharp teeth tugged on his lower lip, drawing blood. The pain that danced down Renzou’s jaw was delicious enough to knock all coherent thought out of the spy’s head. This was perfect even though it was a little uncomfortable due to the temperature- here he didn’t belong to the Order, or to the Illuminati.

“You just belong to me,” Yukio mumbled across Renzou’s lips. Renzou smiled  and nodded softly.

“Yeah. ‘S easier,” 


End file.
